Them
by XxRNExX
Summary: It was originally called Her Poem, then I renamed it Hermione's Poems. This was going to be only a one shot but I've decided to add different poems for the same pairing. I have changed the second chapter quite a bit. Please Read and Review.
1. Her Poem

**Now that I'm finished on my Lily/James fanfic, I wanted to do something like it while I'm working on my "HOGWARTS!" fanfiction which is my main one. I had this sonnet which I worked on with my friend Lizzy (the sonnet is in _italics_) and I thought it could match Hermione and Draco so I decided to use it. The main reason my work is on rather than somewhere else is because I want people to read it and tell me what they think, so please can anyone who reads it review it. Reviewing is not going to take more than 5mins max so I'm not really asking a lot am I??? **

**

* * *

**

**Her poem**

Hermione looked away from Professor Binns who was still going on about something she had probably already learnt. She couldn't believe that Harry and Ron actually thought she paid attention in History of Magic; the only reason she could help them catch up was because she had learnt everything before the year had begun. She looked to the platinum blond haired boy who was now starting to fall asleep like most other people.

She smiled to herself, she had found sometime ago that there were many types of love: loves that were the one and only, loves that were one of many, loves that wasn't love, loves that mean the world, loves at first sight, love formed after many years of knowing each other, loves that were always expected, loves that came unexpectedly, love that end happily and the type of love she could never forget, the one she was in now, love that could never be.

She suddenly remembered a type of poem that she had been taught at a muggle school, it was often associated with love and it was called a sonnet. She got herself a new piece of parchment and began to write:

_I see you in the morning and at night,_

_I see you look at me, then turn away,_

_I see you tell yourself "ignore her, write"_

_I see you glance again, begging me to stay._

_Your eye contains fire, burning like a star,_

_Each time I see you, my heart beats so fast_

_Like a pounding fist. You are near yet far_

_Each time I see you my love cannot last._

_I look up at the sky to forget you,_

_The clouds float in, carrying memories._

_I remember the things you used to do,_

_I feel so light at heart but not at ease._

_You hate my friends and history, I hate yours_

_I used to love you, now my hate matures!_

She smiled to herself once more. She had never considered herself a poet but she was definitely impressed with the poem. The poem had been fun to write and it helped her overcome the love that she had felt for no reason. She wondered why she had fallen in love with the boy who was now snoring softly. She wondered how she could've been so stupid. At least she had got over him now, she glanced once more at him, or had she?


	2. Our story

**This is yet another poem which I wrote randomly. Though this was meant to be a series of unrelated poems for the same pairings, I have decided to make into a kind of will be more poems for this pairing yet to come from me. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

**Our Story**

"Mudblood!"

"You insufferable git!"

Both pupils' hands were increasingly close to their wands. It was just another normal not-out-of-the-ordinary encounter between Draco and Hermione. The pupils who witnessed this paid almost no attention to the two. While their arguments were amusing to watch, the increasing clashes between the two were getting very predictable. They all knew what would happen next they would both stalk off in opposite directions though sometimes a few spells might fly between them before they did. This time it seemed was no exception. While these events played out, words formed in Hermione's mind:

_"Our story seems simple:  
Girl meets boy,  
Boy meets girl,  
The whole world disappeared._

_Something blossomed between us  
But it was not love  
Looking into each other's eyes,  
We found hate so deep._

_Our relationship isn't complicated,  
We expect nothing from each other  
For our hate is too deep  
And there's nothing else between us._

_Our hate is blind,  
So when we meet,  
We only see each other  
Because we hate no one more._

_All is fair in love and war,  
And without doubt we are at war.  
I will rain arrows upon him  
Each one poisoned with my hate._

_I hate him intensely,  
But I love that fire  
Which is eternal in our hate:  
It is special to me._

_To me our hate is important,  
Because I believe it is better  
To hate him with passion  
Than to love someone else without."_

As she walked to the Gryfindor Common room, unnoticed by the witnesses, a small smile materialized on her lips.


	3. Someone Else

**This is chapter three; I'm more shocked that its up than you. This is from Draco's point of view unlike the other ones. There will be atleast one more from his point of view. This poem was on my fictionpress account but I have edited it slightly to fit the fact that he's a guy. Please Read and Review.**

**Someone Else**

Draco freed himself from Pansy and found that his eyes once again wondered towards the Gryfindor table at a certain brunette. He forced himself to turn his atention onto the Pansy once more. She now had a slightly hurt expression on her face. He felt sorry for her. As he thought of his relationship with her, a poem entered his mind.

_"I try to be someone else,  
I try to know the whole world,  
I try to be everyone else,  
Because I don't want to fit your mould._

_Every single word you say,  
They all mean something to me,  
But say whatever you may,  
I cannot set my heart free._

_I lived every second of my life  
Waiting for my special girl,  
Now through my heart goes a knife  
Because of the joy my love can't buy._

_Know that when I said it,  
I meant every one of those words,  
Now that by love I've been hit,  
I feel the pain of a thousand swords._

_I long to set myself free  
But I have to be someone else,  
Because the guy you want is me,  
While the girl I want is someone else."_

Draco looked once more at Hermione, a barely concealed sigh esaped from his lips.


	4. Suffering alone

**This chapter is slightly different from my other poems as it is not essentially a poem about love. This is from Draco's point of view. This poem was originally on my fictionpress account but I changed it slightly to fit the character of Draco. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

**Suffering Alone**

"Did your Daddy get it for you?" Hermione asked mockingly.

Draco didn't say anything, he just walked away to his room. He felt like ripping everything into shreds. He couldn't stand the way everyone just assumed that just because he was a rich pureblood he had a perfect life. No one understood: not his friends, not anyone. Thinking about his life bought a poem into his mind.

_"My tears don't stain the ground,  
My sobs aren't heard by those around,  
I'm suffering alone  
And my sufferings are unknown._

_I'm standing on the ground,  
While the world spins around,  
My hopes are forlorn  
And my happiness has gone._

_I'm fight against the odds,  
Hoping to be heard by Gods,  
I'm not spoilt, nasty or carefree  
As the world thinks of me._

_I'm rarely heard by ears  
And if anyone ever hears,  
They think I'm only putting an act on  
And I'm really having lots of fun._

_My tears don't stain the ground,  
My sobs aren't heard by those around,  
I'm suffering alone  
And my sufferings are unknown."_

Draco fell to his bed. After a moment lying there he decided that atleast she wasn't as bad as her friends.


	5. Funny

**This chapter is back in the point of view of Hermione: Yay? This is a poem which was originnaly on my fictionpress account, but unlike the other ones I haven't changed the actual poem. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

**Funny**

"You're such a know-it-all aren't you?" he spit out before he walked away leaving her in front of the heads dormitory.

Tears escaped from Hemione's eyes. Of all the people she had expected to hurt her, she had never thought it would be Ron. She hadn't minded it when other people called her it, but after knowing he for so long she couldn't believe that he would see it as a fault in her. Entering hurridly into her dormitory and locking herself in her room, Hermione began to write.

_"When he called be the first word,  
I took it as a joke.  
When he called me the last word,  
My heart was in pieces._

_To most of you this would be serious,  
It would be anything but funny.  
But I find it funny, so would you  
If only you knew my reasons._

_He called me a many things to hurt me:  
He who promised to love and protect me,  
He broke my heart with the same ease  
As when he found his way to my heart._

_What makes me laugh the most  
Is though the words between the two  
We're as different as they can be  
The first and last were exactly the same."_

Wiping her tears, Hermione went to open the door in response to the frantic knocking coming from the Head boy. Opening the door she saw a distressed blond looking at her with undisguised concern.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.


	6. Sudden Comfort

**I know I haven't updated this or any other story in a while, but I've been busy with my exams. Last Saturday I was determined to write something for atleast one story so I wrote the poem which is in _italics._However I didn't have a computer near me and due to how long it's taken for me to work on this I forgot what I had done last. So I didn't remeber the last chapter I did and thought that I had stopped at the chapter before and wrote a chapter which could only fit in after that chapter. Sorry about confusing myself and you. Please read and review :)**

**

* * *

**

Sudden Comfort

"Nothing," Hermione said briefly before trying to shut the door in his face, so that she could let her tears fall freely once more undisturbed by the blond boy. However a foot stopped the door while a pale hand caught her wrist.

"Tell me," he said firmly. She was about to repeat her previous lie, when she caught sight of the genuine concern visible in his eyes. As he led her gently to the couch in their common room, she considered how she could talk to no one else about this, as they would would all sooner take Ron's side than comfort her. With this thought she resolved to tell him, just so that she could unburdened herself slightly. So as soon as they were settled on the couch, she revealed to him about how Ron had treated her and waited for him to snap out of whatever spell he was under and sneer at her distress.

Despite her expectations, he just listened silently to her before looking straight at her eyes and telling her that the Weasley was an idiot. He continued to comfort her, telling her how great a witch she was while letting her lean on him, resting her head on his shoulder. As his soothing words relaxed her, soft words filled her head forming a poem.

_You wiped away my tears  
And told me all would be well.  
Such honey-like sweet words  
Flowed softly from your mouth._

_In you I found such compassion  
When I expected more contempt.  
In my enemy I found comfort  
And in my friend, cold rejection._

_Breaking your constant façade,  
You showed me your sympathy  
And your ever mask-like eyes  
Melted their icy gaze just for me._

_Leaning on your warm shoulder,  
I fall irrevocably in love with you.  
But even with your sweet lies  
You would not love a girl like me._

The realization that he would never reciprocate her feelings, brought her back to reality with a jolt. She jumped up from the couch, completely unaware of the startled and hurt boy that she was leaving in her wake.

As she slammed her room door behind her without a second glance at him, he cursed himself for not realizing how stupid it was of him to hope that she would give him a chance. He knew that she would never love a guy like him.


	7. Away From You

**This is no longer the 6th chapter but now the seventh. As usual the poem is in italics and please READ and REVIEW.**

**Away from You**

Ron sleeply walkd to the door about to leave the dormitory. As usual he was the last one to get out of bed; everyone else would already be down for breakfast. As he neared the door he saw a peice of folded parchment under it. Bending down to pick it up, he noticed that beautifully inscribed on the front was his name. Waking himself up he recognized the handwriting as that of Hermione's. He hastily unfolded the parchment, expecting either a letter of apology or of love. He knew that she would come back to him, after all she was lucky to have him. Having completely unfolded the parchment, he noticed that it was a poem. Thinking it was a love poem, he began to read it.

_I really thought knew you  
But you were something new.  
You lead me into your lair  
Telling me that you'll be there._

_You tell me that you care  
But it's never really fair.  
You're like everyone who teases  
While my life falls to pieces.  
_

_Before you my life was heaven  
Don't talk like I'm seven.  
I'm happy don't you see,  
You're worth less than 20p._

_Come whatever may  
I really got to say,  
You tried very hard  
Maybe I'll keep your card._

_Please don't call me baby  
I just won't say maybe.  
I'm not bothered what you think,  
Don't try the secret wink._

_Even our friendship was fake:  
A disaster worse than a quake.  
You thought we had a laugh  
But of you I've had enough._

_You say your love's a fact  
But it's all just an act.  
It was over before it began  
You could never be my man._

_With you life was a bore  
I'm glad I walked out the door.  
Now you've had all your fun  
But my life still goes on._

Having read the poem, he was so shocked that he didn't notice the door open in front of him into his face. When he woke up the next day in the hospital wing, he decided that it had all been a dream. He would have easily convinced himself of this, if someone hadn't kindly left the parchment conveniently next to his bed where he could find it. Before he fainted at the sight of the parchment, he shakily opened the parchment once more and confirmed that it was all true.


End file.
